


Christopher Williams, an American soldier

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: 1700’s, Female Empowerment, Original Story - Freeform, Revaluation, War, warstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: This is a story about Charity Winston from the 1700's who wishes desperately to join the war, but has always been told "war is no place for a lady such as thou." To pursue her dreams, she decides to cross-dress, and change her appearance so she seemed as though she was a man. in doing so, she manages to join the war, making both friend and foe along the way. But war is a dangerous place for anyone, will Charity make it home at the end of the day? Read to find out.





	Christopher Williams, an American soldier

Growing up was never easy for a lady. Especially one such as Charity Winston. Charity was a beautiful young girl with bright emerald green eyes and long curly light brown hair, with freckles that dotted her cheeks as though they were stars in the night sky.

She had loving parents, the mother being named Angelica Winston, and the father Alexander. 

Alexander was a handsome young man who'd loved his wife and kids very much, he dressed in a vest of grey with a sleek white dress shirt underneath with smooth well fitting cream coloured pants with small black shoes. He had short smooth and fluffy dark brown hair with bright dark ocean blue eyes that rival the colour of the seas to go with slightly tan skin covered with freckles on his face alongside a strong jaw line and a thin but strong frame, but was a rather feisty small man. 

Her mother, Angelica, on the other hand, was slightly taller than Alexander, with Doe brown eyes, and a soft slightly rounded face with pale smooth skin, with curly chestnut hair that came slightly past her shoulders. She dressed in a beautiful long, smooth and silky light green dress that came down to the floor with three-courter sleeves with white ruffled ends. 

Charity, however, took her fathers colour tastes, loving all different shades of blue, with gold accents, as her dress was a dark blue with a gold waist line and golden trimming with white ruffled and lace ended three-courter sleeves and came down to the floor. She liked to wear suits though, so every so often her family would catch her dressing up in her older brothers suits. 

Aaron was a Handsome young man and looked much like his father in ways. He had short curly chestnut hear with slightly tan skin, and bright blue eyes with freckles covering his face and was a rather short man, and was two years older than Charity. Aaron loved his sister, although he didn't always say it, but both him and his sister knew it, and that was enough for the two of them. 

Today the family was gathered in the living room, sitting by the fire. 

"The poem that came with you, my darling, Cherry, said "here's a girl with eyes of green, with your faces as the first she's seen", it was a cute little poem for a cute little girl" Alexander said as he lightly poked his daughter playfully on her nose. 

”Oh, You and your poems, Alexander." Her mother, Angelica, interjected. 

"What? Don't all babies come with a poem, dear?" Alexander questioned. 

"Only your's, my love." Angelica chuckled. 

"Well, why is that?" Alexander asked again. 

”Because you write them for the children, Alexander." Angelica smiled. 

”That I do, my dearest." Alexander agreed, smiling softly at his wife. 

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?" Charity asked from her seat in Alexander's lap. 

”Of course, Cherry. What is it?" 

"How come women are never seen in the army?" Alexander froze at the question he'd been asked. 

He looked at his wife, desperate for help on how to answer his child's question, but Angelica seemed just as shocked as her husband. Alexander sighed and said 

"Well, you see, hunny, girls aren't exactly aloud in the army. They can join as medics, but that's it. And they need special permission to be a medic and need special training as well. It's not really clear why women can't join. I assume it has something to do with politics and who knows who and what and who controls the armies and laws and stuff. Why do you ask such a thing, dear?" Alexander had finished, questioning his daughter. 

"Oh. Well, i was hoping I could join the army when I'm older. But.. I guess that's not gonna happen." Charity sighed sadly. 

"Well, Who's to say things won't change? Maybe by the time your old enough, women will be able to fight and join the military. But you've still got a long ways to go, Charity, before you have to worry about getting a job. Your only nine, after all." Alexander spoke in an attempt to cheer up his daughter. Charity smiled and said 

"Your right! When I'm old enough, if women can join the army by then, I'll move to New York, and join the military!" Charity said cheerfully. 

"Well, New York's a long ways from Virginia. You'd be traveling over lots of ocean. You'd be very far away from home." 

"So for big holidays, with the money I earn, I'll travel back home to Virginia, and spend a couple weeks here with you guys and then head Back!" Charity explained excitedly, not realizing just how far away from home she'd really be. 

"Hey, why don't you and your brother go play? It'll be dark and time to go to bed soon. Alexander asked. 

And with that, Charity and Aaron left the room and went outside to play until the stars covered the sky. 

"Oh, Angelica. What are we going to do with her?" Alexander sighed worriedly. 

"All we can do is hope and pray that she grows out of it, Alex." Angelica replied. 

Ten years later, Charity sat in the living room, celebrating her nineteenth birthday on July seventeenth. She'd had a good day, but there was one thing she always wanted, and had wished for ever since she was nine years old. And she was determined to get it this year. 

Later that night, after her family had fallen asleep, Charity stood in the bathroom in her brothers old suit, which happened to be a grey vest, with a smooth white dress shirt underneath with cream coloured pants and black knee high boots with her chest binded nicely by some bandages. 

She picked up the pair of scissors on the counter of the sink, and slowly began cutting her hair so it was short in the back, but still long enough to seem curly, and long in the front and swept off to the side. Charity cleaned up any messiness with her new haircut, and cleaned up the hair on the floor, discarding it to a place her family wouldn't find it by accident, or at all. She packed up her things and headed for the door. She Got a few steps past the doorway before a voice stopped her. 

"Aren't you forgetting something...?" A voice called from behind her. 

"Father.... I...it's just- I- *sigh*. You can't stop me.." Charity stuttered. 

"and I wasn't going to Cherry. Your hair looks nice. You did a good job cutting it." Alexander smiled. 

"Thanks." Charity returned her fathers gesture. 

"Here. Take this. Don't forget to write okay? And here's some money for the boat ride to New York City." Alexander said, handing her some money and his old quill set. 

"Thank you dad. I'll write you when I get there, and tell you what it's like!" 

"Come back home when the war is done. Be smart, and make me proud, Charity." Alexander said. 

"I'll miss you." Charity spoke softly as she pulled her father in for a hug. 

"I'll miss you too. I'll write you often, ok?" 

"Alright. I'll try to send letters as often as I can." 

"Hm. But if your pretending to be a boy, you'll need a male name. We don't want to risk someone reading your letters and finding out who you really are..." Alexander noted. 

"Your right, father. I'll need a new name." 

"How about Christopher Williams? It's the same initials and it's not to uncommon of a name." Alexander suggested. 

"Christopher Williams it is. Goodbye. And thank you, for everything." Charity agreed, pulling her father in for one last hug. 

"Your welcome. Write soon, dear. Alright?" 

"Of course. I'll write as soon as possible once I get to New York." 

And with that, Charity slipped on some plain white gloves, grabbed her bags, and set off for New York and the awaiting revolution.


End file.
